


Gods of the New World

by izaori



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaori/pseuds/izaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot AU. If Light won while everyone else died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of the New World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend in 2012, my writing has since changed and hopefully improved. I'm moving some of my FFNet stuff to AO3.

Written in Light's perspective:

"I win, Near."

One by one, all next to each other, the SPK and Task Force was dying. All of heart attacks.

I couldn't hold back my laugh any longer, or my smirk. I watched as Near took his final breath, Mikami looking at me, practically begging for approval.

With Near's last breath, he let out would be a heartbreaking sentence, but only if it was coming from me, of course. "I… was wrong?"

Yes, Mikami, you did great. Everything went exactly as planned.

Stupid and foolish Matsuda. That kicked puppy look is so old, I'm happy to get rid of it. You should've quit when you had the chance.

My laugh echoed through the YellowBox Warehouse, quite a pleasure to anyone who's listening. It was obvious Mikami was enjoying it, finally pleasing his God.

"Kami!" He ran to me joyfully, like a pup to it's mom. It was rather endearing, coming from a stoic man like him. "Did I do well?"

Ah, of course, still looking for my approval, though everything went swimmingly.

"Of course, Mikami. With your help, everything went exactly as planned. No one can stand in the way of me becoming God anymore." His eyes were sparkling with joy, never once taking his eyes off me. "I am justice."

Mikami let out a laugh, a short and pleased one, like he had just won the lottery. Who knew a man like him could act like Misa? Though, he's much more level headed, like Takada. He understands exactly what I want for justice, though he got slightly carried away… He'd be a better Goddess than Misa or Takada, or any other foul woman trying to get in my pants. If only he was smarter, to match my own intelligence.

"Now, my disciple, would you like your reward for making everything perfect?" My lips twitched into a grin, Mikami looking even more joyous than before, if that is possible.

He nods curtly despite his overjoyed demeanor. Definitely better than Misa.

I grab his chin, tilting his head down a bit, planting a kiss on his lips.

They're slightly chapped, but it's obvious he's wearing chapstick. He goes stiff, obviously confused of his prize.

When I pull back, it takes him a second to snap out of his daze. Oh, how silly of him. When he does, he gives me a hug, like a child would do a Pastor.

"Kami! I'm so happy you approve!"

"Yes… and together, we shall be the Gods of the new world."


End file.
